The present invention is generally related to image forming devices, and, in particular, relates to a device for forming a holographic image of an object in space.
In a previous method, two coherent point sources are used to produce an essentially fixed interference field in space. An object moves through this field and scatters energy back to a receiver in the form of a return beam. The detected signal is recorded spatially onto a linearly moving photographic emulsion to produce a holographic image.
Since the object is moving through the fixed interference field, the field must be large in comparison to the object in order to produce sufficient information to produce a hologram. The creating of such a large field entails expanding optics and very sensitive detecting equipment to detect the weak return beam.